Errands
by Me And My Luck
Summary: Calypso, having been free for a while now, is sent to do an errand for Hermes at Camp Half-Blood. After she runs into an old friend, she realizes that maybe it is time to move on. No-not Percalypso. Side Percabeth, I guess.


Calypso fidgeted as she walked past a particularly large tree and over the hill. She was, to say the least, uncomfortable in these modern clothes. She had been living on Mount Olympus for a while now, and had been giving a run-through on modern living...

Not that she liked it.

She headed toward the big blue house, glancing around the camp as she walked. The place was beautiful-a river, a lake, pegasi flying here and there. There was laughter ringing through the air. Hermes had sent her to deliver a message to Chiron, the camps councilor. She paused in the doorway, looking around.

"Excuse me, is Chiron here?" She asked a boy who was about ten years old, smiling. He looked slightly confused-had he seen her before?-but answered anyway.

"He should be down by the cabins. Something about the Zeus cabin and Annabeth. Something happened to the wall or something." He shrugged. Calypso had no idea who Annabeth was (Although, now that she thought about it, the name did sound familiar) but nodded anyway.

"Thank you. And, um, where are the cabins?" She asked. He smiled slightly and pointed.

"Just down there, ma'am." He said. She smiled, thanking him again, then headed in the direction of the many cabins. She got down to the courtyard in between the cabins to see a boy running. There was a mop of soaking wet black hair on his head and a laugh rang out.

Her heart stopped. She _knew _that laugh.

"Come on Wise Girl, I just want a hug." Percy Jackson's voice yelled out. Slightly dazed, she noticed the blond haired girl running in front of him, laughing as well.

"You gotta catch me first, Jackson!" She shouted, dashing forward. Eventually he tackled her, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her. She laughed again, turning around in his arms. She wrapped her own around his neck.

"Great, now you got me all wet. Nice going, seaweed." She smirked. He gave her a goofy grin-one that made both Calypso and Annabeth's hearts melt.

"You know you love me." He said, leaning his head down to kiss her.

At that very moment, Calypso's heart broke. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but turned around to see a half-horse with a scruffy beard.

"Hello, cousin. I've been told you were looking for me?" Chiron asked. Calypso tore her eyes away from the laughing couple to look at Chiron.

"Yes, sir. Lord Hermes wanted me to inform you that he will have your shipment arriving in a few days. Lady Iris's messages have been acting funny, and he sent me to tell you." She informed him. He smiled kindly at her.

"Tell him I said thank you. I appreciate you coming down here to tell me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some campers to handle." He said, winking and glancing up.

"Percy, will you please let Miss Chase get back to work on her designs for the cabins? You have a sword fighting class to teach." He said in a stern voice. Percy and Annabeth quickly let go of each other, blushing. Annabeth hit his arm.

"Wait to distract me, moron." She muttered. He wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Fine, fine, I'll let you go. Love you." He said, letting go. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Love you too. Now go teach your lesson! You'll be late. What a good role model, right?" She teased. He smiled and jogged off. Annabeth looked up.

"Sorry about that, Chiron-who's this?" She asked, noticing Calypso. Calypso's face softened, realizing just how happy she was with her...boyfriend (another new term).

"Calypso. Nice to meet you." She said. Annabeth nodded.

"Annabeth Chase...wait, did you say Calypso?"

"I have to go back to see Lord Hermes. He'll want the news. Thank you, Chiron. Tell...tell Percy I said hi, alright?" She said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You know Percy? Well, alright...wait, so Calypso like-"

"Goodbye, Calypso. Thanks again." Chiron interrupted. Calypso jogged up the hill, trying to ignore the single tear running down her cheek.

She would have to forget. It was just a boy. Just another hero.

Besides...there were other fish in the sea, right?

**That was NOT how I had expected it to end up...a lot worse. Oh well... I had been reading a lot of stories about Calypso, who was actually one of my favorite characters. Of course, I didn't like her enough to pair her with Percy-that would be crazy. Percabeth just had to be included :)**


End file.
